starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanislav Babikov
Early Life Stanislav Babikov was born on April 21st, 2371 to Dmitri and Elena Babikov as an only child on Earth. He had resided in a city-like atmosphere and had failed miserably to adapt to most of his surroundings. He had performed only decently during his elementary school life, disappointing himself along the way. His father had passed when Stanislav had reached the age of 14 due to cancer. Military Life Stanislav, reaching the age of 19, had joined the Fleet. He began as a Cadet and was rather worried with his unfamiliar surroundings. He had however felt excited to learn that Allen Fisher was aboard the same ship, the AFC-BC 117 Audie Murphy, only to be a Corporal at the time. They had consistently hung out with each other, sacrificing relaxation time for chat. However, Stanislav yet proved hard-working, despite his socialization amounts aboard. A year later, a 3Po in the Weaponry division, the Yukon was attacked by a Skinnie ship dubbed as the "Killfuck Soulshitter", being obliterated by the might of the Behemoth-class. In pure rage due to the loss of his beloved apprentice/XO, Captain Edge, Admiral Hargreves had ordered that the Audie be set for a course to the nearest Skinnie planet. He wanted the entire planet destroyed, no survivors, all casualties. Commander Johnson, his superior in Weaponry, had ordered for Babikov to utilize the ship's armanents to destroy the planet. He had followed orders and demolished Etheon-6. Due to his excellence and razor-sharp nerves of steel, Commander Johnson had nominated Babikov for the OCS test. He had taken it and passed with a score equal to him acquiring Lieutenant. However, the Admiral had questioned the integrity of the test and assessed a new one. After the endless testing and stress, Babikov had scraped out of the OCS with an 86, earning him the rank of Lieutenant. His ceremony took place on the main deck the same day, along with Ens. Mark Thompson. Eventually, Babikov was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander by Commander Harley Johnson. He performed proficiently in his career for quite a while, leading up to the incident in which a relationship had become a distraction in his work. Promoting a Yeoman to Chief Petty Officer in a short amount of time, he was demoted to Lieutenant by Captain Skye Beringe. He then broke the relationship, in which the Yeoman had committed suicide shortly after. After a brief period of twenty-two days, he was re-promoted to Lieutenant Commander. He is currently awaiting his reward of a Distinguished Service Cross from Admiral Thomas E. Hargeves, due to annihlating a Skinnie fleet in battle as officer of the deck. Retirement and Return Stanislav retired after a year and a half of service, deciding to pursue a career in academically training civilians for a life in Fleet. He turned his patches to his CO and left the Audie. Having been already adept in Fleet, Babikov found no trouble in finding a position at Tereshkova Base, Luna. He taught there for a year. However, rather than enjoying his newfound occupation, Babikov yearned for more time in Fleet. He ultimately regretted his decision in leaving, and as such, took a week off to visit the Audie once more. He met with his former Weaponry CO, Harley Johnson, who was now Captain of the Audie. He stayed on the Audie for several days with permission from the Captain. After this time period, he said his goodbyes and returned for Luna. Within the next month, Babikov decided to reenlist in Fleet. He was given his position of Cadet, yet was nearly immediately promoted to Lieutenant Commander once more at a training base on Earth and was subsequently given CO of Weaponry. He stayed on the base until being promoted to Commander, then returned to the Audie. Current Military Life Babikov had resumed control of Weaponry once more. A recent battle has caused Babikov to suffer severe lacerations and shrapnel wounds in the face. He has had stitches and recovered. Babikov also partook in several tribunal cases: Lieutenant Fraga's tribunal, Private First Class Wyatt Kipp's tribunal, and Specialist Damien Moore's tribunal. He led the tribunal for both Kipp and Moore, yet impacting Babikov psychologically as one man was discharged and the other exiled for death. After some time, Stanislav was given captaincy of the AFC-BC 117 'Audie Murphy', and his former CO was promoted to Rear Admiral. Babikov currently assumes direct control of the Audie. Awards Order in Left-Right *'Fleet Distinguished Service Medal' *'Citizenship Ribbon' *Fleet Service Ribbon *Purple Heart - x2 *Good Conduct Ribbon *'Fleet Commission Ribbon' *Combat Action Ribbon *Federal Defense Medal *Weaponry Division Ribbon *Hyutic Campaign Ribbon *Uprising Ribbon *'Starship Command Ribbon' (Bolded ribbons/medals are significant.) Babikov